When You're Gone A songfic
by Skye866
Summary: My first songfic so yay  but either way it's how Mickey feels about each time he has to watch Rose run off with the Doctor so yeah


Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Doctor Who blah blah blah or like its characters but let me tell you if I did I wouldn't be writing stories about how it SHOULD be 3 kthnxbye xD

Note: I know I have to update my other story but I just got back from like being away for a while and this was the first thing I wanted to get out onto a document. I always thought this song fit the Doctor and Rose but then the idea of Mickey popped into my head and I was like...Oy!!! This song is for him! It's my first songfic so if it sucks then yeah...that's why D The song itself is When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne so enjoy

Once more, just like countless other times, Mickey had watched Rose walk off to join her doctor, leaving him to wait and wonder when he would see her next. It had always been this way though, him always being left behind and watching Rose slip by him time after time.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd, need you there when I cried._

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lied, is maid up on your side._

Mickey could almost curse himself for feeling so attached to her. He could see that it was obvious that she loved the doctor but part of him needed her too. He loved the way that she made him feel and it killed him a little each time as he watched her run after the Doctor. Couldn't she see how much he needed her or was she that preoccupied with the Doctor?

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

He couldn't deal with the fact that he cared for her so much yet Rose couldn't return those feelings for him. It was always "Doctor this" and "Doctor that" but never once about Mickey. Mickey gave a sigh as he stared blankly to the wall in front of him, plopping down in an armchair while doing so.

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you._

_When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too._

_When you're gone, all the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay._

_I miss you._

Even when she did return, Mickey had to put up with the doctor being there. It was as if she never left his side. Mickey had seen them walking side by side one instance and suddenly felt a pang in his heart as watched Rose's hand move over and take the Doctor's hand. Why couldn't things be like they were before the Doctor had arrived? He remembered when it use to be his hand that Rose would take.

_I've never felt this way before,_

_Everything that I do, reminds me of you._

There'd be days when all they would do was lounge about and enjoy one another's company. They'd laugh about certain things while have discussions on another topic. Sometimes they didn't even need to talk and just knowing that they were there together was enough for them. Mickey glanced around his bedroom and noticed an old shirt of Rose's on the floor. He frowned and closed his eyes, why did the Doctor have to come along?

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor._

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do._

_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take._

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Mickey had always been the kind of guy to hold back his feelings but dwelling on past memories of what could have been was making it rather difficult. He took a deep breath and calmed his nerves for the time being.

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you._

_When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too._

_When you're gone, the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay._

_I miss you._

He knew that Rose would never see him as he saw her. He wanted her but sadly to say, she didn't want him back. There was no use; it was as if he was willingly letting her go to the Doctor. It wasn't as if he had a choice. He just had to keep his feelings to himself despite the bond he felt with Rose.

_We were made for each other, out here forever, I know we were. Yeah yeah!_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know,_

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul._

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me….yeah!_

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you._

_When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too._

_When you're gone, the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay._

_I miss you._


End file.
